iCome Home
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: The iCarly gang returns from Six Flags! This explores the challenges/fun times that Sam and Freddie will face as a couple, as well as Carly's new relationship. And Spencer's beavecoon will bring some changes too. *Sequel to iGo To Six Flags*
1. Back Home

**A lot of you wanted a sequel to iGo To Six Flags, so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: iDon't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 1: **

"FINALLY!" Sam Puckett ran into the Shay's apartment and jumped on the couch. "IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE HOME!"

"Sam, this isn't even your house," Carly laughed at her best friend.

"Well I live here more than at my house, so it pretty much _is _my house," Sam argued.

"Uh, a little help here guys?" The girls turned to see Freddie trying to lug Sam's bags into the apartment (Since Sam refused to carry her own bags).

Sam looked at her new boyfriend and took some pity on him. "Fine…" She groaned.

She took the smallest of the many bags and brought it in.

"Gee, thanks a lot," Freddie mumbled as he managed to drag the rest of them in.

Spencer came skipping in with his new pet beavecoon, Wazzy, in tow.

"Okay Wazzy, this is your new home now," Spencer said in a baby voice. He opened Wazzy's cage and let the creature roam around the apartment.

"Spencer, you said that you'd keep that thing in your room!" Carly scolded.

Spencer made a face and ran out of the apartment to retrieve the rest of their bags.

Sam went over to Wazzy and picked him up. "Awww, he's like a little meatloaf… except bigger…" She cooed.

Freddie scoffed. "She treats that thing better than she treats me!"

Wazzy hissed at him, which made them all laugh.

Sam put Wazzy down and strolled over to Freddie. "That's not true, I don't do _this _to Wazzy…" Sam stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"All is forgiven," Freddie smiled.

Later that night, Spencer made them some spaghetti tacos (even Wazzy ate some) as they discussed the highlights of their trip to New Jersey. Sam and Freddie showed Spencer and Carly the picture of them from Six Flags. Carly and Spencer told them about Socko's grandmother. Everybody was having a great time being back home, until someone burst though the front door.

"FREDWARD BENSON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

They all groaned. It was Mrs. Benson.

"Mom, I can explain-"

"I COME BACK FROM MY TICK BATH LOVERS CONVENTION IN CANADA AND SEE THAT YOU'RE NOT HOME, SO I HAD TO CALL THE POLICE UNTIL I REALIZED THAT I CHIPPED YOU, SO I TRACKED YOUR CHIP AND SEE THAT YOU'RE WITH THESE PEOPLE AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HOME IN DAYS AND-"

"I'm sorry!" Freddie interrupts, "It's just that uh, um…" He looked at the others for help.

Spencer decides to be the adult here and stands up. "Look, Mrs. Benson, I know that you're not going to be happy about this, but I took him on a trip to New Jersey and he went on Kingda Ka at Six Flags Great Adventure." Everybody looked at him sharply. There was no need to mention that he went on a dangerous rollercoaster.

Mrs. Benson stood there in shock for a minute. "Kingda Ka… isn't that the fastest and tallest rollercoaster in the world?" Her voice was growing more panicked with each word.

"Um… yes?" Freddie squeaked.

"OH MY GOODNESS! MY BABY… OH MY GOODNESS! FREDWARD, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She cried. "Now I'm going to have to give you multiple baths of different sorts!"

Everybody, besides Freddie, was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Mom, please-"

"Come along, we're going home!" She walked briskly across the apartment and grabbed Freddie's arm.

"Woah woah woah lady, you can't just come in here and take Freddie away!" Sam jumped up and grabbed Freddie's other arm.

"Oh yeah? Just who do you think you are, missy?" Mrs. Benson said sassily.

Sam smirked at her. "Well, I happen to be your precious Freddie's _girlfriend,_"

Freddie groaned. "Aw great…"

Mrs. Benson stood frozen for a moment before slowly turning to Freddie. "You… are… dating… this _delinquent?" _

Freddie stood a little straighter. "Yeah, I am! And there's nothing you can do about it, Mom."

Tears came to Mrs. Benson eyes. "My little Freddie-bear is growing up!" She grabbed a napkin from the table and loudly blew her nose into it.

Freddie started to feel a little bad. "Don't cry, Mom… Sam's not that bad. Now that we're dating, she doesn't really hurt me anymore. Right, Sam?"

Sam, who had gone back to her dinner, looked up. With a mouth full of food, she said, "Right!"

Carly decided to bud in. "Yeah, Mrs. Benson, she acts a lot nicer to him now."

Mrs. Benson glared at her. "Well, at least Sam didn't push my son under a Mexican food truck!" She spat nastily.

Carly shrank down into her sit, peeved that Mrs. Benson still hated her for that little 'incident'.

"Mom, for the millionth time, that wasn't her fault! And I'm almost 17 now; I should be allowed to date who ever I want!"

Mrs. Benson looked at them all. "Well, I suppose if she treats my little Freddie well, then it's okay. But I'm keeping my eye on you…" She threatened. She looked at Sam eating her spaghetti tacos messily and added, "And one day I'll be teaching you proper table manners!"

And with that, Mrs. Benson stormed out of the apartment.

"Well, she took it better than I thought she would," Freddie stated.

They all nodded in agreement and went back to eating.

After dinner, Carly went up to her room to unpack and call Logan, who was moving to Seattle next weekend, while Spencer brought Wazzy to his room to get him settled.

So that left Sam and Freddie alone in the living room.

Freddie put his arm around Sam. "I'm sorry about my crazy mother," He chuckled.

"Well, my mom's crazy too, so I know how you feel."

Freddie laughed. "Maybe we actually _do _have something in common!"

Sam lightly laughed along but seemed distracted.

Freddie noticed. "What's the matter?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow…"

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Spring break is over tomorrow, Freddie. **(Yes, they were off for spring break, I just forgot to mention it :P) **That means we go back to school… and we'll be a couple this time. I'm nervous about everybody's reactions," Sam whispered.

Freddie nodded, he hadn't thought of that yet. "You're right… but, who cares what they think? As long as I'm with you I'm happy."

Sam laughed for real this time and lightly punched his shoulder. "You're such a sap, Freddly."

Freddie rubbed his arm and made a sad face. "Ow… Sam, that hurt! Can you kiss it to make it better?" He asked innocently.

Sam kissed his arm and pushed him off the couch.

Freddie landed on his butt with a thud. "Ow! Now my butt hurts!"

"I'm not kissing that," Sam giggled.

**A/N: I feel like I always have Mrs. Benson on a rampage in my stories, haha! **

**Anyways, I hope that this didn't disappoint! I hope you're all happy that I finally made a sequel. ; )**

**Tell me if it's good so far! :D**


	2. Back to School

**Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't expect this many! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: iDon't Own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Sam's POV**

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe…

BREATH, PUCKETT, BREATHE!

Gah, this breathing thing doesn't work!

Tomorrow school starts up again, and I couldn't be more nervous. I'm Sam, the tough girl who's only dated like two guys, and Freddie's the hot nerd who's dated a couple of girls. Everybody thinks that we hate each other, and now I'm, *gulp*, afraid of going to school.

I've never _wanted _to go to school, heck I skipped at least three of the four (or is it five?) days that we have to go! But this is the first time that I'm worried about going, besides that time that I was trying to be girly for Pete.

I'm especially scared about the iCarly fans that go to our school. Will all those "Creddie" shippers stop watching iCarly now that Freddie and I are a couple? After all those mean comments on the website, I wouldn't be surprised.

And I can't skip my way out of this,to my dismay. I promised Freddie that I'd go, and he's coming to my house in the morning to make sure that I'm ready to go.

So now I have to face everybody tomorrow. I can just imagine what will happen…

{_Sam's daydream…}_

_Me and Freddie walk into Ridgeway, hand in hand, and everybody turns to look at us will gasping loudly._

_Gibby yells, "Look! The bully and the nerd are dating!"_

_Everybody crowds around us and starts to pelt us with questions, some more embarrassing than others. _

_Freddie's AV Club friends start to yell at him for being in a relationship instead of updating disk drives. _

_Ted, I mean Principal Franklin, starts warning Freddie that I'll hurt him too much, so Freddie listens to him and drops my hand and leaves me and everybody laughs and I run away and become a hobo and leave in an alley and die all alone…_

_{End daydream…}_

That couldn't possibly happen, right? No way. Nobody will care. We're just another couple.

Aw, who am I kidding, we're gonna be surrounded just like Carly and Freddie were!

I spent the next hour listening to the radio, only to quickly turn it off as soon as I hear, "Win tickets to the next Justin Bieber concert on July 22nd, being held in Sea-"

Wait, did the announcer just say Seattle? I turned it back on. "… call in on April 25th (**Remember: it's spring in this story!) **and win four free tickets! If you are one of the first ten callers, you'll get free backstage passes too! Don't miss out! Now, in honor of Justin's new movie, here's his hit song Never Say Never!" The voice boomed.

Hmm… four free tickets, huh? I sat there thinking with "Never Say Never" blasting through my room.

I'm not a big Bieber fan, but his newer songs are a lot better than that crap he had when his voice was all squeaky. However, Carly is the biggest Bieber fan I know, and this concert is right around her birthday. I'll have to talk to Freddie, Logan (when he gets here), and Spencer about this…

* * *

**The next day…**

I give myself one final look in the mirror. I had to put some powder on, for my lack of sleep last night gave me some bad under-eye circles.

I heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs to answer it. I didn't want my mom to answer it, she would just embarrass me.

I grabbed my backpack from the living room and opened the door.

He smiled when he saw me. "Hey!" He greeted.

I lightly smiled back. "Yo yo yo."

He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards Ridgeway. (Yes, even though he's almost 17 his crazy mother won't let him drive, so we have to walk everywhere. It's extremely annoying.)

"You still nervous?" Freddie asked me.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Well, even if everybody is surprised, who cares? In a couple of weeks, some new crazy couple will get together, and we'll be old news. Sure, people won't expect us to date, but I doubt that they'll think we're weird."

Maybe Freddie's right. Who cares what they think? There's always a new couple at Ridgeway.

"I guess you're right. Let's just enjoy our fifteen minutes of fame," I joked.

"That's my girl," Freddie said affectionately.

He put his arm around me and I couldn't help but smile. I was _his _girl.

We arrived at the doors of Ridgeway and I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

We walked through the doors into the main hallway, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the crowd to form.

When I opened them, all I saw was kids talking with their friends and going to their lockers. Why didn't anyone notice us?

"Freddie," I whispered, "Why isn't there a crowd forming?"

He shrugged and we made our way to my locker. As I was getting my books out, the Gibster came strolling over.

"Hey guys! How was Six Flags?" He questioned.

Freddie and I looked at each other. "Um, how did you know we were at Six Flags?" Freddie asked him uneasily.

"Carly told me," He explained.

During this conversation, it seems that Gibby didn't notice that Freddie's arm was around my waist.

"Six Flags was fun…" I said, snuggling into Freddie more. WHY hasn't he noticed this?

"That's good. Later," But before he could walk away, I grabbed Freddie's collar and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

When we ended, we both had a goofy smile on our faces. I looked over to see if Gibby was gaping at us, but he was walking down the hallway.

"GIBBY!" I yelled, "GET OVER HERE!"

He looked at me in fear and slowly made his way towards us.

"You're not gonna break my thumb again, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, you nub. I was wondering why you didn't notice anything… different about me and Freddie."

"Oh, you mean the hand holding and kissing? Yeah, I noticed. I ain't blind."

"Well why didn't you say anything then?" I exclaimed.

"Cause, I always knew this would happen at some point or another. Everybody did," He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kids who were walking by stopped to agree with Gibby. "Yeah, it's not that surprising to see you guys date."

The bell rang, and everybody dispersed to get to class.

Freddie turned to me. "Huh, looks like there wasn't anything to worry about after all… It's weird that they all predicted this though…"

"Yeah, but I'm just glad that nobody made a big deal out of it!"

"Well, we have an off day from gym today, so you know what I wanna do?" Freddie asked seductively.

I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"WHAT! FREDDIE BENSON AND SAMANTA PUCKETT SHOWING PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION!" Mr. Howard, who had been walking by, exclaimed.

Me and Freddie looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

Mr. Howard glared at us one more time before fainting.

Hopefully someone will help him up later.

**A/N: I just wanna say one thing. I know that I mentioned Justin Bieber in this, and I promise that this won't be a big part of the story! I don't know if the majority of my readers like him or not, for I myself just started liking him yesterday. I was forced by my friends to see his movie, and it was so flippin' amazing! I still don't really like his music, but he's SO. HOT.**

**Anyways, I hope Sam didn't seem too OOC in this.**

**Review and such! :) **


	3. Logan's Back

**Ah, it's so nice having a week off from school… I'm actually updating!**

**DISCLAIMER: iDon't own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Carly's POV**

"No, that's too blue…"

"No, that's not girly enough…"

"No, that's too short…"

Urg, nothing looks right!

It's finally Saturday, and that means that Logan is flying in from New Jersey to live with Socko. This also means that we can _finally _start our relationship. This is why I need the perfect outfit.

After looking for another couple of minutes, I decided on a red and black checkered dress with a black shirt underneath. I put on my favorite boots and my lucky charm bracelet to top it all off.

Spencer was downstairs making a cake for Logan while Sam and Freddie were… actually, I have no idea where they are. Probably making out somewhere.

Another reason why I'm so happy that Logan is here is because I'll have somebody to hang out with all the time. Yeah, I have Sam and Freddie, but I feel a little like the third wheel now. It's not their fault, I can tell that they're trying their hardest to include me, but still.

I gave myself one final look in the mirror, put on some strawberry lipgloss and went downstairs.

"Well don't you look all fancy-smancy!" Spencer teased from his spot in the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to look on the cake. I'm surprised that he didn't set anything on fire yet…

It was bright blue and said "Welcome to your new home, Logan!"

"Wow, this is awesome! Thanks for making it," I said to Spencer.

"D'awww aren't you a polite little girl…" Spencer grabbed me in a headlock, and to my dismay, he started to give me a noogie.

"Spencer!" I cried after he finally let me go, "You ruined my hair!"

I took my extra brush that I keep down here from one of the drawers and asked, "Where's Sam and Freddie?"

"Oh, I sent them out to get some balloons, they should be back any sec-"

As if on cue, Sam and Freddie came running through the door. "SAM! Stop it! I told you that you can't pop any of the balloons!"

"C'mon, Fredward! Just one!" She gave him her signature puppy-dog face.

He crumbled. "Well, I guess just one…"

"NO!" I exclaimed, running over to them. I grabbed the balloons out of Freddie's hand before Sam could touch them.

"These, are for Logan, and nobody can mess anything up!" I warned.

"Sorry, Carls." Sam mumbled. But I could tell that she wasn't really sorry.

I went around the apartment and started to tie the balloons everywhere. "Hey, why are all these balloons blue?" I questioned.

"I asked Socko what Logan's favorite color was, and he said that it was blue," Spencer explained.

Sam ran into the kitchen. "I smell cake!" She looked at the cake and started to drool a little.

I jumped in front of her at the last second, blocking the cake. "Sam! We're eating cake later!"

HISSSSSSSSS! I turn around to see Wazzy looking at one of the balloons that I tied to the couch. He jumped and bit into it, POP!

"Spencer, I _told _you to leave that thing in your room!" I screamed.

"But Carlyyyy! Logan and Socko like Wazzy, so why not bring him out for the party?" Spencer begged.

I sighed. "FINE! But if any of you mess anything up, I'll-" I was interrupted buy the doorbell.

OMG HE'S HERE! I pushed everybody out of the way and grabbed for the door. I shut my eyes in anticipation and hugged the first person that I felt. I didn't care if it was Logan or Socko, I was just so glad that they were finally here!

I heard everybody snickering behind me. Who cares what they think? I can hug someone that I haven't seen for two weeks!

"Uh, hey Carls. Nice to see you too…" Wait. That wasn't Logan or Socko's voice…

I opened my eyes to see none other than Gibby.

I awkwardly let go and felt disappointment wash over me. I can't believe that they aren't here yet!

"Um, sorry about that Gib. I thought you were someone else…"

"It's fine."

He took a step into the apartment. "Whoa, are you guys having a party? Looks like I arrived just in time!"

He took his shirt off and started dancing around wildly. That boy is so strange, but I couldn't help but laugh.

His eyes landed on Wazzy and he stopped short. "OMG! WHAT IS THAT?" He cried.

Spencer protectively held Wazzy in his arms. "He's a beavecoon!"

Gibby looked confused. "You mean that thing you talked about on iCarly one time?"

"Yes indeed-y dandy!"

"Sweet! So, who's the party for?" He asked.

Should I tell him that it's for my boyfriend?

"It's for Carly's new boyfriend," Sam stated bluntly.

Gibby turned to me. "You have a boyfriend? Since when?"

"Uh, since we went to New Jersey," I said dumbly.

"Oh." Gibby put his shirt back on. "Well, I guess I'll be off then. See you guys at school on Monday!" He made his way to the back door.

Poor Gibby. He barely has any friends, and now his only friends have boyfriends and girlfriends.

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts once again.

I ran to the door and peeked through the peep-hole, just to make sure I was hugging the right person. It's Logan and Socko!

I pull the door open and run into Logan's arms. "LOGAN!"

He picked me up and spun me around like they do in romantic movies.

"Aww," Sam cooed-fakely. "How ADORABLE!"

Spencer ran into Socko's arms in a similar fashion, but he wasn't able to spin him around.

I finally let him go and smiled. "I can't believe that you're here!"

"I know!" He looked pretty much the same, except his hair was just a little longer, so he looked more like Justin Bieber! *Squel!*

He grabbed his bags and stepped inside. "Wazzy!" He cried, delighted. Wazzy looked at him but made no attempt to go over to him.

However, when Wazzy saw Socko, he scampered over to him and rubbed his leg while purring.

After everybody exchanged hello's, Sam blurted, "Can we eat the cake now?"

Freddie poked her with his elbow. "Sam! Don't be rude! They just got here…"

"Oh, my apologies. Can we PLEASE eat the cake now?"

I rolled my eyes affectionately and we all made our way into the kitchen.

I'm so happy that Logan is living in Seattle now! It's gonna be so nice not having to worry about a long distance relationship now.

But there's a little something nagging me at the back of my head. I can't figure out what it is though…

* * *

**A/N: Ooh a little bit of a cliffy! ;)**

**IMPORTANT: I was just wondering, do you guys really like the Carly/Logan relationship? Do you enjoy reading about them? *No, I'm not ignoring the couple from now on, but I'm starting to think of a twist to the story… so please tell me if you like them or not! This will become a major factor for the story later, and I need your opinions!***

**Anyways, there's a new poll on my profile regarding which of my stories you like the best. Please vote, knowing which kind of theme you guys like best will help me with my future stories!**

**I also have a Seddie forum, so come discuss Seddie with me, if you want!**

**I wrote a new one-shot yesterday called iBuy a New Phone, check it out! :D**

**Well, that's it from me…**

**Reviews make me wanna update faster!**


	4. Rain Block

**Sorry for not updating! **

**Did you guys see the promo for iOMG? Looks like Seddie is finally gonna happen! :D Tell your friends, tell your families, tell your hobos, tell everybody to watch so that it will get more views than iSaved Your Life! xD**

**Oh, and to the anonymous person who left a very mean review about Justin Bieber, STFU! Why would you ever wish a person a painful death? WTF is wrong with you? Don't bother to ever review this again. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Je ne own pas iCarly.**

**Chapter 4: Normal POV**

After everybody had their fair share of cake, they sat down in the living room.

"Hey Socko, wanna see the new playset I built for Wazzy in my room?" Spencer asked Socko.

"Sure!" He replied.

So that left the teenagers, Carly & Logan curled up on the couch and Sam sitting on Freddie lap on the loveseat.

"That was awesome cake!" Logane exclaimed. "Did you make it yourself, Carly?"

"No, Spencer made it. I'm surprised that it didn't catch on fi-"

All of a sudden, a loud crash came from Spencer's room. Carly stopped talking and ran over to see what had happened.

Sam saw this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Freddie and Logan about her plan for Carly's birthday.

"Guys, you know how Carly's birthday is July 24th?" Sam started.

"Yeah,"

"No…"

The no had come from Logan. Sam and Freddie gave him a strange look. Shouldn't he know her birthday?

"Well, I was listening to the radio the other day and heard that there's a chance to see a Justin Bieber concert on July 22nd…"

Freddie caught on quickly. "She loves him, that would be the best birthday present ever!"

"Exactly! All we have to do is call on April 25th and be one of the first ten callers," Sam explained.

"Tomorrow is April 25th…" Logan said.

"Yeah, so me and Freddie will stay at his apartment and call the station with both our cell phones and the home phones while you keep Carly busy."

"Alright," Logan agreed.

"Good plan, Sam… I'm proud of you for coming up with such a great idea. You're a good friend to Carly," Freddie smiled at his girlfriend.

Sam blushed and shrugged modestly. "It was nothing…"

"Your efforts deserve a prize…" Freddie stepped closer to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-WATCHiOMG-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next day Sam went over to Freddie's apartment early.

For once, she knocked on the door instead of just breaking in.

"Hey, babe." Freddie smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey! Ready to win the tickets?"

"Yeah… but we don't have to go to this concert, right? Justin Bieber isn't my kind of music." Freddie stated.

Sam scoffed. "Of course not! He's better now that his voice is deeper, but I say that we just let Carly and Logan go."

"Thank Gosh!" Freddie exclaimed.

As they walked further into the apartment, Sam stopped.

"Wait, is your mom home?" Sam asked nervously.

"Nope. I sent her out to get me 'rain block'. She won't be back for awhile…" Freddie smiled.

"Ooo… you're getting as devious as me! But why rain block?"

"Because, it looks like it's gonna rain, and I convinced her that it might hurt me."

They made their way into Freddie's bedroom, his cell phone and home phone laying on the bed with some Fatcakes.

Sam pounced onto the bed and ripped open a Fatcake. "Mhhmmm!" She inhaled. "How did you know that I wanted one?"

Freddie laughed. "Sam, you always want a Facake."

She shrugged. "True." She looked around the room and her eyes fell on Freddie's desk. "Hey, what's all that stuff lying on your desk?"

Freddie sat on the bed next to her. "I've been studying for the SAT's."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean that test for nerds?"

He rolled his eyes in return. "Sam, everybody has to take the SAT. It's required to graduate high school. Have you given _any _thought about it?"

"No… I didn't think that it was mandatory!" She defended.

"Well, it is. You need to take it while you're a junior, and the only test date left for this year is May 5th. You better take it that day with me, otherwise you won't graduate."

Sam paused to consider this. "But how am I supposed to study for it? I haven't learned anything in high school!"

"You can study with me, that way we can both pass." Freddie offered.

Sam smiled. "Really?"

"Of course! You're my girlfriend, I can't graduate without you!"

After sitting around for awhile, they turned on the radio to wait for the contest to start.

As "What the Hell" blasted, they heard lightning strike outside.

Freddie jumped up and opened the curtain, which revealed a downpour of rain outside. Another strike of lightning came, and the lights flickered and turned off.

"Aw, butter!" Freddie cried.

The radio abruptly turned off, as well as the phone line. Both checked their phone signals, but they had no service.

"Well this is just great!" Sam protested. "How are we supposed to win the tickets now?"

"Well, maybe they haven't announced the contest yet. The power might come back on before it does."

So they waited, and to pass the time they kissed (of course).

Finally, the power came back to life, including the radio. Sam and Freddie jumped to the home phone and listened for the contest to be announced.

"We have just received a call from our tenth caller! Congratulations to all of the winners who will be seeing Justin Bieber LIVE in Seattle on July 22nd!"

The couple sighed in defeat and shut the radio off.

Sam leaned her head into Freddie's shoulder and fell into him.

"I can't believe it didn't work!"

Freddie rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. "It's not your fault that there was a power outage… Carly will understand…"

All of a sudden, Sam's phone started ringing.

"So NOW the service is working…" She grumbled.

As soon as she said hello, she heard someone crying on the other line.

"Sam? I-it's Carly…" She sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"L-logan broke up with me!"

**A/N: Not a very good or interesting chapter. Sorry, I'm kind of running out of ideas…**

**Anyways, make sure to spread the word about iOMG! I can't wait for it! :D It premieres April 9****th****, and Dan promised that the promos aren't misleading this time! **

**Pwease review! Pwetty pwease?**


	5. Evil Grins

**I'm a terrible person. Sorry for not updating :( **

**This chapter is dedicated to Seddieloverxo on Twitter cuz I know that she's been waiting patiently for this :)**

**LEGGO!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dan said that I can have iCarly… when he's dead. JK, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Freddie's POV**

"I'll be right over!" Sam exclaimed into the phone. She sounded distressed… what the hell is going on?

Sam slammed her phone shut and ran for the door.

"Sam! Where are you going? What happened?"

"That was Carly on the phone, she said Logan broke up with her!"

"WHAT? Why?" That doesn't make any sense! Earlier today they were in love, what could've happened?

"I don't know, I'm going over there now," Sam said, grabbing the door knob.

"I'll come too," I told her.

"It'd probably be best if you stayed here… I'll come back when she's done talking about it." With that, Sam slammed the door shut.

I sighed and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Hopefully Sam offer to beat up Logan for her.

Sipping my water, I went back into my room to continue my studying. Maybe I should sign up Sam up for the test since she'll probably forget… Yeah, she will forget.

I opened up my laptop and went to the college board website and signed Sam up for the test on May 5th. She better let me help her study for this…

-iCH-

**Sam's POV**

I ran into the Shay apartment so fast that the captain of the track team would've been jealous. Carly said that she was in her room, so I stumbled up the stairs and pounded on the door.

"CARLY, IT'S SAM!" I yelled. I heard footsteps, and the door opened to reveal a very frazzled-looking Carly Shay. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, and her clothes were all wrinkled.

"C'mere, kid." I pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into my shoulder. I brought her over to her bed and slowly sat her down. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose like a trumpet. I cringed.

"Tell Sammy what happened." I sat down next to her and tried to look as interested as possible… but that was hard, considering I have no attention span and that I'd much rather still be at Freddie's house right now.

She swallowed. "Well… at about 8 o clock, L-Logan came over and asked if I wanted to spend the day at the mall, so of course I agreed. I was so excited! Then at the mall he went to the bathroom, and when he came back he was acting kind of weird, like he wouldn't even put his arm around me or anything! He was acting really nervous and looking around like someone was watching him, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong! He acted like that the whole day and finally I just got sick of it so I snapped at him then h-he said… he said 'I'm done with this!' and left…" Her face scrunched up and her sobs started up again.

What the chiz is the boy's problem? He moves to Seattle to be with her, then dumps her the next day? This boy is gonna get taught a lesson by mama…

I growled. "Where is he? I'm gonna go kill him…"

"No! Don't do that, m-maybe he was just kidding?" She blew her nose.

"Look, I know what you're going through. I've had my heart broken tons of times before… you know that I've never been good with relationships. I had to change myself for Pete, and Jonah cheated on me with you. But with Freddie I feel like nothing bad can happen. All my worries melt away when I'm with him… I never have to worry if my hair looks perfect, or if my clothes are backwards. Did you feel that way with Logan?"

"N-no…"

"Then he wasn't the one. Trust me, you'll know when the right person comes. Just think: what would your perfect guy be?" I questioned.

"Um, I like it when guys are funny. And bring me flowers. I would like it if I didn't have to worry about anything when he's around. Oh, and I wouldn't really like it if he was popular, cause then there would be too much pressure. You know, someone who's sweet and fun…" Carly thought out loud.

All of a sudden I heard a noise. I looked down and saw Wazzy sitting on the floor, looking at us.

Carly screamed and put her feet dangling feet on the bed. "What is that thing doing up here? ! He's only allowed in Spencer's room!"

I laughed a little. "Aw, c'mon Carls… look how cute he is! He'd be the perfect guy for you…" I picked him up and brought him close to Carly's face, making smooching noises.

Carly giggled. "Ew, no! I'd prefer a _human_, thank you very much!" I smiled and look down at Wazzy, noticing a new collar around his neck.

"Looks like Spencer made him a new collar…" I giggled. It was bright purple with aliens on every side.

Carly laughed too. Phew, looks like she's in a better mood now. "Wait, what's that thing sticking out of the side?" She questioned.

I looked closely and saw that there _was _something sticking out of the collar… it looked like a little black box or something.

I was about to take the collar off so I could see for sure when Wazzy hissed and jumped out of my arms, scampering out of the room. What the hell?

Carly suddenly started crying again. I ran over to her bed and put my arm around her. "What's the matter now?"

"L-Logan loved Wazzy!" She cried. He didn't seem that fond of Wazzy to me, but maybe he was.

Carly stood up. "I'm gonna go yell at Spencer for letting Wazzy upstairs," She announced.

I shrugged and followed her down the stairs, only to see Spencer cuddling with Wazzy on the couch.

Carly stormed in front of him and glared. "WHY did you let that thing upstairs? I TOLD you to keep him in your room!" Carly chastised.

Spencer looked indignant. "It's not my fault! I didn't see him run upstairs!" He then noticed her red, puffy eyes. "Were you crying? What happened?"

"Stupid Logan broke up with her," I informed him.

He had the faintest look of a smile on his face. "Oh really?"

Carly didn't notice the smile. "Yeah, I guess he moved here with Socko for nothing!" She cried bitterly.

Spencer stood up with Wazzy cradled in his arms. "So are you gonna get another boyfriend now?" He asked.

Carly gave him a strange look. "No! I hate boys now!" I sighed. Jeez, she's acting bipolar! Whatever, I guess she has the right to.

Spencer smiled evilly. "Yeah, well, we'll see about that…" He giggled and ran into his room, Wazzy still in his arms.

Carly looked confused. "What was THAT about?" She questioned.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't know, but I think he's up to something…"

**A/N: I'm evil, but I LOVE cliffhangers! I think you guys are gonna like where this goes ;)**

**Sorry for the lack of Seddie interaction, but when Sam was giving love advice to Carly there were some Seddie hints. **

**BTW: Wasn't iOMG awesome! Can't wait for the sequel!**

**If you don't review, then I won't update. *Smiles evilly* ;) But seriously, I really appreciate reviews!**


	6. Freddie the Cat Magnet

**Your reviews are BEAST! Keep em' coming! :)**

**And I know that I promised this to come on Friday, but life got in the way…sowwy!**

**LEGGO AGAIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fine… I admit it… I've been pretending to own iCarly this whole time, and you all fell for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

**Spencer's POV**

I ran into my room and shut the door, not forgetting to lock it.

Giggling, I took the voice-recorder box off of Wazzy's collar and opened up my laptop. This is gonna be awesome!

I plugged in the voice box to the laptop and played back everything that Carly and Sam were saying in their room. I know it sounds like I'm invading their privacy, but this is important!

As the tape continued to play, I smiled. This is just what I need!

I opened up my e-mail and sent the recording to the person I was helping.

Okay, I admit that what I'm doing isn't exactly right, but the guy is paying me! Hopefully Carly doesn't kill me when she finds out…

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

As I was studying, I heard the front door open. Holy crap… is it a robber? My heart starts to pound a little. What if they're here to kill me? Or steal my-

"Hey, Fredwardo! Where are you?" Phew, it was just Sam…

"Hey, Sam, I'm in my room!" I call back.

She opens the door to my room and sees me studying. "Aw, look at my wittle nerd studying." She teased.

"Haha, very funny. What did Carly say?"

"Well, she said that her and Logan went to the mall. Logan went to the bathroom, and when he came back he was acting weird. Then he broke up with her," Sam said.

"What the heck? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I yell.

"I know!" Sam came over to my desk and sat on my lap, looking down at the vast amount of papers flooding the surface. "Is all this for that CAT test?"

I rolled my eyes. "SAT. Not CAT. And yes, it is. If I wanna get into a good college then I have to do well on this…"

"Oh. Well, I guess this is one thing that I _have _to put effort in," She huffed. "So, when are you gonna teach me all this stuff?"

"Well, I'm sick of studying for today. How about we study tomorrow, I have a better idea for today."

Sam looked confused. "What?"

"Since we started dating, we haven't been on a… y'know… _real date._ Why don't we do that?" I suggested.

"You're right, we haven't. So what do you wanna do?" Sam asked.

I gave her a mysterious smile. "You'll see… dress nicely, but bring a pair of casual clothes too."

She let out a groan. "Ugh, you can't make me dress all fancy!" I gave her my signature puppy-dog look. "…Fine! But this better be good!"

I smiled. "Great… so I'll pick you up at 7."

"Kay." She gave me a short kiss and got off my lap. "See you later, Benson."

"Bye, Puckett."

I put away all my SAT study books and made a call. I can't wait to see the look on Sam's face.

* * *

As I approached the Puckett home, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. What if Sam's mom opens the door? Does she even know that we're dating?

I knocked on the door and took a step back. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Pam Puckett.

When Sam and I were just friends (well, frienemies) Pam was always a mess. Whenever me and Carly came over she would be drunk on the couch watching soap operas.

Thanks to the counseling her and Sam got, that has changed dramatically. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tunic top, and instead of holding a beer she had iced tea.

Pam looked down and grinned at me. "Hey… Freddie, right?"

I smiled nervously. "Yup. Freddie Benson."

"Ah, so you're the one who's dating my Sam." I guess that Sam did tell her about us.

"Yes ma'am."

"No need to call me ma'am. Just call me Pam." She said nicely. Holy chiz, she's really nice now!

"Okay, Pam. Is Sam ready to go?" I asked.

"She decided to be a girl and take a long time to get ready," Pam laughed. From somewhere in the house I heard Sam yell in protest. "She'll be ready in a few minutes. You wanna wait inside?"

I peeked behind Pam and saw Frothy, Sam's vicious cat, staring at me with it's beady eyes.

"Uh, that's okay. I have to call my mom anyway." I lied. Pam shrugged, waved, and shut the door.

I sighed in relief and went to stand on the lawn. Frothy has always hated me for some reason… I think that Sam taught him to.

I heard the front door open and Pam poked her head out. "Frothy needs to go to the bathroom." She announced. Oh crap.

Frothy bounded out the door and Pam shut it. I nervously took a step back as Frothy approached me.

"Nice kitty…" All of a sudden, Frothy started sprinting towards me and I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain of his scratches and bites to hit. But it never did.

I opened my eyes and saw Frothy sitting next to my shoes, looking at me with his head cocked to the side. He started purring and he rubbed his head against my leg. Awww!

I bent down and patted his head, which made him purr even louder. I started to rub his chin and scratch behind his ear, which he loved.

I was having such a fun time petting Frothy that I didn't even notice Sam step out of the house. I heard her laugh a little and I looked up. Holy. Shit.

Sam was wearing a long purple shirt/dress thing with black leggings. A pair of silver ballet flats covered her feet, and her hair was in a braid.

"Whoa…" Ignoring Frothy's protests, I walked over to Sam and put my hand in hers. "You look amazing," I told her.

She blushed a little. "Thanks, but it's all Melanie's stuff. And you look pretty spiffy yourself," She said, pointing to my dark jeans, light green button up with a tie hanging loosely around my neck.

And yes, I know that Melanie is real now. Why else would there be a room filled with pink in the Puckett household? "Thanks," I smiled. "Oh, did you remember to bring casual clothes?"

She gestured to the tote bag she was holding. "Right in here."

"Great," I can't believe that she remembered!

Sam noticed Frothy rolling around the lawn. "Frothy, get back in the house!" She demanded. The cat ran back inside.

"He was actually being nice to me!" I exclaimed.

She laughed. "Well, whatever Mama likes, Frothy likes too." I grinned and we started walking down the side walk, still hand in hand.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Sam asked.

I smiled mysteriously. "You'll see…"

* * *

**A/N: Kill me now! Another cliffhanger! But hey, I gotta keep you guys on your toes! ;)**

**I was originally gonna have the whole date be in this chapter, but I have no time to write it. I have somewhere to go in like half an hour, so… Sorry for the shortness!**

**If you want you can tell me what you think the date is in your review.**

**I love seeing my inbox being filled with e-mails from Fanfiction… so review! They really make me wanna update faster. :)**

**Next update should be next weekend.**


	7. Date Night

**I left you guys waiting long enough, here's the next chapter!**

***You might want to go back and read chapter 5 before reading this, for the events there are heavily referenced.***

**DISCLAIMER: No. Just no.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Freddie's POV**

"Are we there yet?" Sam whined. We have been walking for about 5 minutes and she's already tired.

"Almost. Trust me; it'll be worth the wait." I tell her.

She sighs impatiently. "When can I change into my comfy clothes?"

"For the second part of our date. We're almost there, so put this blind fold on." I said, taking a blind fold out of my pocket.

"Blind fold? I'm afraid of where were going now…"

"Stop being difficult! You're gonna love it! But I want it to be a surprise, so just put it on!" I demanded.

She smiled at me. "Alright, Mr. Tough Guy." We stopped walking and I secured the blind fold around her head.

"Can you see?" I asked.

"Nope." I started to dance around in front of her, just to make sure she wasn't lying. When she didn't start laughing at me, I knew she really couldn't see.

I grabbed her hand and gently led her down the street towards our destination.

"Alright, we're here!" I exclaimed.

Sam started to bounce with excitement. "Well, take this dang thing off my head and let me see where we are!"

I chuckled and pulled of the blindfold.

"HOLY. CHIZ." She cried. "The Meat Warehouse? ! Freddie, you're the best!" She pulled me in and planted a kiss on my lips. I knew she would be happy. The Meat Warehouse is like the Cheesecake Warehouse, except in, well, meat form. Seriously, the portions are HUGE.

I followed Sam inside and went to the front desk thing.

"Do you have a reservation?" The lady asked.

"Yes, under the name Benson." I told her.

She typed something into her computer and smiled. "Ah, yes. You're right on time. Let me lead you to your table."

The lady led Sam and I to a secluded booth in the back and set down our menus. "I'll be back in a little while to take your orders."

Sam plopped down in the booth and sighed in happiness. "This place is awesome!" She declared.

I sat down across from her. "What are you gonna get?"

"I'm not sure… it all looks amazing! Can I just order everything on the menu?" The sad thing about that sentence is that she was completely serious.

"Why don't you get the triple steak-ham deluxe?" I suggested.

"Mmmm, that sounds good. Yeah, I think I'll try that. What are you gonna get?"

"I'm gonna try the cheeseburger and fries."

Sam shook her head at me. "We're at the best meat place in all of Seattle and you're only getting a _hamburger?_"

"No. I'm getting a _cheeseburger." _

Then the waiter came and took our orders. After she left, Sam made a crack about the lady's big butt.

"Sam! That's rude!" I scolded.

"It's not my fault she doesn't go to the gym!" I just shook my head.

After a while we started to talk about Carly and Logan. "Hey, I forgot to tell you something else about my talk with Carly."Sam said.

"What?"

"After I talked to her, Carly stormed downstairs to yell at Spencer for letting Wazzy into her room. Spencer seemed to already _know _that Logan broke up with Carly. And he was happy about it! Plus he acted like he wanted Carly to get another boyfriend right away. I think he's up to something."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "That's strange. Who did he want Carly to date?"

"I don't know, he never said." Sam replied.

Right about then our food arrived, and Sam dug right in. "THIS IS THE BEST TRIPLE STEAK-HAM DELUXE I'VE EVER EATEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" And I have to admit, my cheeseburger was really amazing too.

Sam finished eating in less than 15 minutes. "Can I get dessert now?"

I was only halfway through my burger. "Actually, we're getting dessert later. Remember, there's still more to this date."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Why don't you go change into your comfy clothes while I finish eating?" I suggested.

"Arent you gonna change too?" Sam asked me.

"I'm in jeans and a button up shirt. I'll be fine." She shrugged and headed towards the bathroom.

By the time she got back I had already finished eating and payed the (very expensive) bill.

As we left the restaurant, Sam asked "So, where are we going now?"

"I guess I can tell you now." I teased. That got me a punch in the arm. "Ow! We're going… Glow-In-The-Dark mini golfing!"

"Seriously? I didn't even know that existed!" Sam exclaimed.

"It does, and it's right down the street. I'll race you there!"

I lost the race. Of course.

Sam and I chose our golf clubs and golf balls, and both glowed in the dark. Sam picked a snazzy red one and I picked blue one. We were ready for action.

It took about an hour to go through all 18 holes, and Sam ended up winning. I let her win, okay? If you believed that last statement, then that means my lying skillz have improved immensely.

Sam also enjoyed hitting me with her glow in the dark golf club "by accident". But I'm happy that she had fun.

Then we went out to Sam's favorite ice cream place, The Flippin' Dippin'. I had to buy her a triple-scoop cone, of course.

Finally, we walked back to Bushwell Plaza, she was sleeping over at Carly's for the night. Once we arrived I walked Sam to Carly's apartment. Well, I was walking there anyway, since my apartment is right across the hall, but still…

We shared a longer-than-necessary good night kiss, then went our separate ways.

I'm really glad that she enjoyed the date, I like making her happy. When she's happy I don't get hurt as much.

* * *

The next morning I went across the hall to walk with Carly and Sam to school. As I walked in, I noticed Spencer talking quietly into his cell phone. When he saw me he quickly snapped it shut.

"Oh, hey Freddie!" He exclaimed.

"Hi… Where's Sam and Carly?" As if on cue, they came bounding down the stairs. "Right here!" They called.

15 minutes later we arrived at school. We were laughing at a joke Sam made as we walked towards our lockers, but the sight in front of us made us abruptly stop.

Standing there in front of Carly's locker was Gibby Gibson, who was dressed in fancy jeans and a button up shirt carrying flowers.

"Hey, guys." He greeted. "Carly, these are for you." Gibby handed Carly the flowers he was holding.

"Um, thanks? What are these for?" Carly questioned.

"No reason. Oh, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Uh, why?" Carly gave us a look that said 'WTF is going on?'. Sam and I shrugged.

"He didn't cross the road, he got hit by a car!" Gibby said, laughing hysterically. When he noticed that no one was laughing along, he awkwardly stopped.

Just then Roy, the most popular guy in school, walked by. "Hey, Roy!" Gibby called. "Sup?" Roy gave him a strange look before turning back to the group of girls who follow his every move.

Why the hell was Gibby saying hi to the most popular boy in school? Gibby shrugged at us. "I'm not very popular. But, I'm _really _sweet and fun!"

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Holy. Chiz. I pulled Freddie to the side.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude, Gibby likes Carly!"

He looked confused. "Huh?"

"Yesterday when I was talking to Carly, she described her perfect boy. She said that he was funny, not popular, sweet, and fun. Oh, and she wanted him to bring her flowers and she didn't want to have to worry about anything when he's around."

We looked back over at Carly and Gibby. Gibby was leaning against the locker, trying to be cool, and he tells her, "When I'm around, you'll _never _have an ounce of worry in your body!"

Freddie turned to me with wide eyes. "You're right!"

Poor Carly.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Carly, indeed…**

**So yup, Gibby was the guy that Spencer was helping. It will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and some of you keep asking if Sam and Freddie will break up in this story. I promise: no Seddie break up! I wouldn't be able to write that, haha.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, as always. :)**

**PS: I have a new forum out about iOMG Part 2 (or iDate Sam and Freddie, as it is being referred to now). Come on over and talk with me, if you wanna. xD**


	8. Medler Gibby

**Bonjour, my Fanfiction peeps! Thank you for all of the reviews, I love you all SO MUCH! **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Karengonzalez3, my bud from Twitter. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Me? Own iCarly? Yeah right.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Carly's POV**

When I'm around, you'll _never _have an ounce of worry in your body!"

Um, what? Gibby is always weird, but he's being _extra _weird today. What's up with the fancy clothes? The bad jokes? The flowers? I look over at Sam and Freddie for help, but they were standing down the hall looking at me nervously.

"So, uh, I was thinking maybe we could go on a date this Saturday night…? I mean, if you want…" Gibby stampered. My eyes widen in realization. Gibby _likes _me.

"Um… that's really sweet, Gibby, but I just got out of a relationship. I don't think that I'm over Logan yet," I watched his face fall and I felt a twinge of guily-ness. "Uh, but I'm just really confused with my feelings right now… I'll have an answer for you by Wednesday." I told him.

He sighed. "Alright." Just then the warning bell went off. "See ya later, Carly."

As I made my way up the stairs to my classroom, I scolded myself for lying to Gibby. Well, it was almost a complete lie. The truth is, I'm not that upset about my break-up with Logan anymore. Yesterday I was a mess, but when I woke up today I was feeling strangely happy. The break-up really wasn't my fault-Logan just did it out of the blue. It really didn't have anything to do with me. I did nothing wrong, so now I should just move on.

Plus, Gibby's really sweet. We've always been great friends, and he comes over to my house a lot. Suddenly, I stopped short in the middle of the hallway. A faint memory tickled my mind…

_Sweet! So, who's the party for?" He asked._

_Should I tell him that it's for my boyfriend?_

_"It's for Carly's new boyfriend," Sam stated bluntly._

_Gibby turned to me. "You have a boyfriend? Since when?"_

_"Uh, since we went to New Jersey," I said dumbly._

_"Oh." Gibby put his shirt back on. "Well, I guess I'll be off then. See you guys at school on Monday!"_

Later that day I felt a nagging in the back of my head, but I couldn't figure out what it was. But now I do.

* * *

When the final bell rang I sighed in relief. This has been the longest day of my life!

I quickly packed up my binders and went to my locker. When I got there, Sam and Freddie were waiting for me and I was bombarded with questions.

"Where were you at lunch today? !"

"What did Gibby say this morning?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"Did you say yes?"

"Is he a mermaid?"

"Sam!" I yelled, regarding her last question. "And I'll answer all your questions on the way home.

And I kept my promise. I told Sam and Freddie all about my conversation with Gibby and my confused feelings.

"Where were you at lunch?" Sam asked.

"I went to the library… I didn't wanna run into Gibby in the cafeteria."

Freddie scrunched his eyebrows. "Well, what if he went to the library?"

I gave him a look. "I seriously doubt that Gibby would skip lunch, let alone go to the _library."_

"Yeah, Freddork." Sam laughed, punching his arm.

"Ouch!" He groaned, rubbing his arm.

Sam, quit abusing your boyfriend!" I scolded.

"NEVER!" Sam shrieked playfully, taking off down the street.

By the time we caught up with her we were at Bushwell. Instead of going through the front entrance and facing the wrath of Lewburt, we entered in the side door.

When we arrived at my apartment, the first thing I saw was Spencer jumping off the couch.

"Hey guys! So, what happened at school today? Anything particularly interesting happen? C'mon, tell Spency!" He prodded gleefully.

I set my bag down and gave him a strange look. "Well, Gibby asked me out this morning."

Spencer caught his breath. "Really? Wow! How surprising! Well, what did you say? You said yes, right?"

"Uh, not exactly. I haven't given him an answer yet." I explained.

Spencer's face went from bubbly to depressed in less than five seconds. "WHAT? How could you say no? Aw man, all my work is ruined! I thought he had everything down perfectly! GAHHHH!"

_What? _"Spencer, what are you talking about? What work? What did Gibby have down perfectly?"I asked suspiciously.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Freddie's eyes widen. Sam whispered something in his ear. "Uh, well, we're gonna go to my apartment… I'm tutoring Sam for the SAT's… so yeah. Bye." He said quickly, and they both scurried out of the apartment.

Ignoring them, I walked closer to Spencer. "Explain. Now."

"Uhm… well, you see… I like Gibby a lot, and I think you should date him." I can tell that he's lying.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Tell. Me. The. Truth. Did you have something to do with my break-up with Logan?"

"Uh…" I pinched his ear. Hard. "OW! Alright, fine! I'll tell you the story! You see, Gibby came up to me the other day and asked for advice, he wanted to be your boyfriend. Then I told him that you're dating Logan, and he got sad. Then he offered to pay me to help find out what kind of guy you liked." My eyes widened at this.

"So then when you and Logan went to the mall, Gibby hid in the bathroom and threatened him to break-up with you, or he would break Logan's face." OH. MY. GOD. How could Gibby do that? That must've been why Logan was acting so weird…

"And after Logan broke up with you and you were in your room crying with Sam comforting you, I stuck a recording device on Wazzy's collar and sent him up there to record what you guys were saying. Then I copied down what your perfect guy was and sent it to Gibby. Today he was supposed to be everything that you described… and that's it." He looked guilty. "Sorry for messing with your love life…"

I can't believe it. It's all Gibby's fault that Logan broke up with me. It's flattering that he likes me and would go to such tough measures to be my boyfriend, but how could he ruin my previous relationship? What if Logan didn't want to break up with me at all and he still likes me?

And… what if I don't want that relationship back?

* * *

**A/N: It feels like a nice change of pace to do Carly's POV. **

**Sorry for the short length, I didn't have much time to write this :/**

**FYI, in one of the upcoming chapters the timing is gonna switch to their senior year. I don't have many ideas left for their junior year. **

**Oh, and would you guys like it if I put their prom in this story? Or would that be to cliché?**

**Did you like the chapter? Hate it? How am I supposed to know if you don't review? ;) **


	9. Carly Can't Decide

**Hey guys! So, who read Dan's new blog about the continuation of iOMG? It got me all in a Seddie mood… hehe :) So it gave me inspiration to write a new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't think I need these anymore…**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sam's POV**

"Sam! Pay attention!" An annoyed Freddie scolded.

My eyes snapped open. "Huh? What? Oh right, vocab… okay, what's the next word?" I asked sleepily.

"Irate."

What the heck does that mean? "Um, it means… not being able to pay insurance?" I guessed.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "No, it means to be angry, enraged. Try digression."

"Uh, another word for digestion?"

No," He said with a shake of his head. "It's a message that departs from the main subject."

"When am I even gonna use any of these words?" I complained. "People would sound weird if they talked with big words like that!"

Freddie chuckled. "First of all, irate is NOT a big word. Second of all, the average score for an SAT is 1500, and the highest you can get is 2400. Sam, this is something that you _actually _have to try on! If you wanna go to college, then you have to do decent on this," Freddie said seriously.

UGH, I don't see the point of going to college! Mom didn't go, and she turned out just fine… wait. No she didn't (but at least she's trying to improve now). Neither did of any my family, for that matter.

I threw my pencil down in frustration. "Gah, I can't concentrate on all this! I wanna know what happened between Carly and Spencer!"

"Yeah, me too," Freddie agreed. "I guess we can go over to Carly's, but this entire week I'm teaching you math, writing skills, and more vocabulary. The SAT's are this Saturday, we have no time to screw around." Freddie yammered.

"Woah, Benson, I didn't know you wanted to screw around…" I said teasingly.

His eyes widen in realization. "No no no no! That's NOT what I meant! Ah, I'm SO sorry Sam! I really didn't mean it like that!"

I laughed at his dorkiness. "I'm only kidding! I know that's not what you meant!"

"Oh," He laughed. "Well, let's go see if we can get anything out of Carly."

We walked across the hall to Carly's place, unsure if we should knock or not.

"What if they're still fighting?" I asked.

Freddie pressed his ear against the door. "I don't hear anything… woah!" All of a sudden the door opened, which resulted with Freddie on the floor and me laughing.

"I can hear you guys from the living room," Carly informed us, while helping Freddie get off the floor.

I shrugged and strolled inside, but I didn't see Spencer.

"Is Spence hiding in his room since you guys fought?" I laughed.

Carly rolled her eyes. "It wasn't exactly a fight… but yes. He fled there."

"Well? What happened?" Freddie questioned, rubbing his sore head.

For the next few minutes, Carly explained how Spencer was helping Gibby hook them up, and Gibby made Logan break up with Carly.

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed. "If you've got a sock and a stick of butter, I can go beat him up for ya…" I offered.

"Sam, a butter sock won't help! But I don't know what to do now… Logan probably hates me now for being associated with Gibby, and I don't know how I feel about Gibby!" Carly exclaimed dramatically.

I made a face. "Why would you like _Gibby? _He's well, you know… GIBBY!"

"He may be Gibby, but I still think it's kind of sweet that he went through so much trouble to go out with me. And for some reason, I feel like my feelings for Logan kind of disappeared. I mean, if he would break up with me just because Gibby, of all people, told him to, then who knows if our relationship was strong in the first place?" Carly rambled.

Freddie, who was still rubbing his head, spoke up. "So are you gonna say yes to Gibby?"

Carly sighed. "I don't know…"

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**Meanwhile, in Spencer's room…**

I quickly turned on my computer and signed in to iVideoChat. I scrolled through my online friends until I found the Gibster.

"GIBBY!" I screamed to the screen.

"What's up?" He replied.

"I have bad news… I had to tell Carly all about our plan to get you guys together!"

Gibby sat up. "WHAT! Why did you do that?"

Oh God, he's mad at me! I'm a failure! "Because, she was yelling at me and… ah, I can't take the wrath of my little sister! She forced me to talk!"

"She probably hates me now!" Gibby cried. He slammed his face down on his desk. "Dude, I need to think of a way to fix this!" And then his screen went black. _The Gibster has signed off. _

Maybe it would be better if I didn't get involved this time… it seems whenever I get involved, I screw it up. Why can't I be a bunny? Life would be so much easier if I could just eat carrots and hop around and look all cute all day!

* * *

**Carly's POV**

**The next day, after school…**

Once again, I managed to avoid Gibby all day. I still haven't made up my mind yet, all of this is too confusing! I guess I'll have to sit here making my decision today; I have no choice if I promised to give him an answer tomorrow.

I slumped down in the couch. I wish that Sam was here to talk with me about it, but she was across the hall being tutored by Freddie for the SAT's. I'm so happy that she has him to stabilize her; they're so perfect for each other. At first, I was a little skeptical about it, considering she hurts him all the time, but then I realized that they're perfect for each other by being un-perfect… if that makes sense.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I stood up and looked through the peep-hole, only to see Gibby standing there. Oh my God, what's he doing here! ? Instead of facing my fear and opening the door, I quickly ducked into the kitchen to pretend that nobody was home.

I waited there, hunched behind the counter, for ten minutes before deciding that the coast was clear. Just to make sure, I looked out the peep-hole to make sure he was gone. I saw no Gibby, but I saw something lying on the ground. I opened the door and saw a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. Are these from Gibby? I picked them up and walked inside.

I noticed that there was a note attached to the roses.

_Dear Carly,_

_I am so so so sorry about breaking you and Logan up. It was a horrible thing to do, looking back I don't know why I did it. But then again, I had Spencer helping me, soo… Anyways, I know that threatening Logan wasn't the brightest idea, I should've waited until you two broke up before making a move. I know these flowers and chocolate won't make everything alright again, but I hope that you can consider forgiving me and that we can go back to being friends. I'm sorry for being so stupid and immature._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Cornelius Gibson_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if any of the SAT info was wrong, I'm only a freshman and have no clue what I'm talking about when it comes to this stuff haha. **

**Anyways, not a very long chapter… finals are approaching and I'm using all my free time to study. -_- But I promise, once school ends for me (June 23****rd****) I'll update a lot more! **

**Reviews make me happy! :)**


	10. SAT Scores and Summer

**Bonjour everybody! Hope your all having a good summer so far (that is, if you're out of school). **

****This chapter skips a month ahead, so don't be confused! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own iCarly.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sam's POV**

I tapped my foot anxious on the bleachers, Freddie doing the same beside me. Today is the day that we get the results from our SAT's, and I couldn't be more nervous. I don't think I did _that_ bad on the test, but then again, I say that about every test and I end up flunking it…

The results would also be coming in the mail later, with the specific scores we got in each category. But that's in a couple of days, and nobody wanted to wait that long.

It would really suck if I didn't do well, this is one thing that I actually studied for, and I couldn't have done it without Fredbomb. Speaking of him, I can see sweat stains appearing around his neck and his pits. I grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb to calm him down. He gave me a weak smile.

Finally, a group of teachers walked in and started tapping something on the bulletin board across the gym. My heart beat quickened again. My results are posted on that board, and my chances of college rely on that tiny column that says "Sam Puckett".

Freddie and I waited until the mob of kids around the board subsided, then we slowly made our way over.

"You go first," I told Freddie, pushing him towards to results. He gave me a pleading look before turning and finding his name.

He slowly turned back to me with a look of shock plastered on his face. "Well?" I pushed. "Is it bad?"

"I got a 2000 out of 2400!" He exclaimed happily. I screamed a little and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Freddie, that's awesome!" I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Alright, now you go look!" He nudged me towards the board. I gulped and slowly approached the results. I scrolled down the names until I reach Puckett, then slide my finger to the right. 1480.

"Well?" Freddie asked anxiously.

"I got a 1480… is that good?"

"Well, the average is 1500, so you're only 20 points off. But, Sam, that's REALLY good considering that you've only been studying for about a week!"

I smiled. "Really? So I didn't flunk it?"

"Nope! I'm so proud of you!" Freddie grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

After a moment, I pulled away. "Alright, that's enough PDA, Benson." I laughed.

We grabbed our stuff and headed to our lockers to meet with Carly. When we got there, we saw her giggling and holding hands with Gibby. I tried to restrain myself from making a gagging sound. I STILL don't understand why Carly agreed to go out with Gibby… I guess it was that note he left her that won her over. Who knew Gibson could be so sappy? Maybe that's why Carly's been obsessed with him for the past month. But I can't blame her, people are always obsessed with their new relationships.

"Hey guys," We greeted.

They looked up from their own secret trance. "How'd you guys do on your SAT's?" Carly asked nervously. Carly and Gibby took their SAT's months ago, so they didn't have to worry about it. Poor Gibby flunked his and had to take it 2 other times, while Carly got a 1870.

"I got a 1480, only 20 points off from being average!" I stated proudly.

"Wow!" Carly smiled. "That's good, especially since you've only been studying for a week!"

I put my arm around Freddie. "And it's all thanks to this nerd. I guess his nerdiness comes in handy sometimes…" I teased.

"What did you get, Freddie?" Gibby asked.

He looked a little sheepish. "A 2000…"

Gibby and Carly's mouths feel open in shock. "No way! That's almost perfect!"

The next two weeks flew by. School ended, and Spencer took us all to Socko's cousin's pool. Her name is Chloe, which I'm guessing was short for Chlorine.

When we arrived at the pool, Gibby immediately threw his shirt off and dived in. Since swimming is the only activity where it's required your shirt is off, Gibby enjoys it a lot.

I quickly jumped out of my t-shirt and short, revealing my bathing suit. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Freddie gaping at me from the corner of my eye. Even though it's just a tankini, it's nice to know that he likes it on me. Carly's wearing a lime green bikini, which Gibby really approved.

Freddie and I took turns jumping off the diving board while Carly and Gibby splashed each other in the shallow end. Then we played chicken, and of course me and Freddie won. Gibby could barely hold up Carly at all, and she's not heavy at all! I was surprised that Freddie could hold me up, but judging from those biceps I see, he's been working out for a while.

Eventually the 4th of July weekend came around, and I went to the Benson's to celebrate. Freddie's mother thinks that we don't spend enough time at her house, and she wants to get to know me better. Well, by "getting to know me better", she meant teaching me "manners" and chiz like that.

"Okay Sam, now put this fork on the right side of your plate, and the spoon next to it. No no no, put the spoon on the left side of the fork! Good, like that. Now, put the knife on the left side of the plate. Good. Next, take your napkin and fold it in your lap, like this. Why? BECAUSE, you don't want to have food spill on you! Now, here's the proper way to hold a fork…"

If Freddie and I ever get married, we will NOT be spending our holidays at the Benson household, that's for sure.

We were able to escape Mrs. Benson's grasp in time to go to the fireworks display in town with Carly, Spencer, and Gibby. It was chizin awesome!

On a particularly hot day at the end of July, me, Carly, and Fredmama were sitting around the iCarly studio, brainstorming for the next show, when Spencer came bursting into the room.

"YOU GUYS!" Spencer had screamed.

"What?"

I just got a call from Webicon, they want you guys to come back and do another Q&A panel!"

We rejected them; no way did we want to see all those crazy Seddie/Creddie fans! We still got angry and happy e-mails from fans on the website. It seemed like most of them were ecstatic that I'm dating Freddie, but a small number of them get _really _angry. But it's our lives, they can't tell us who to date and not date!

July turned into August, and that meant one thing: getting ready to go back to school. In the middle of August, Freddie and Mrs. Benson forced me to go back to school shopping with them. Mrs. Benson was nice enough to buy most of my binders; I think she's starting to like me now. Which is good, considering I'll be with her son for a looooong time.

Freddie made me promise to actually _try _in school this upcoming year.

"Sam, you really should start putting effort into school…"

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because, it's our senior year, and we have to start applying to colleges…" He looked down. "Sam, think about it… what if we don't go to the same college? Or colleges that are near each other?"

And then it hit me. My lack of effort in school would also affect Freddie. He can be destined for great things with his intelligence, and I'm holding him back.

I wrapped my arms around Freddie, and spoke in a muffled voice into his shoulder. "Freddie, I promise I'll try… but even if I do, I still have three years of bad grades!"

Freddie rubbed my back. "I'm sure we can find a college that doesn't have high standards, and I'll look into some good colleges near those…"

The end of August came, and me, Freddie, Carly, and Gibby set off to our last first day of school at Ridgeway High.

**A/N: I apologize for the bad-ness of this chapter… I honestly have no ideas left, so I'm sorry for cutting around the time.**

****The next chapter will skip to the end of their senior years, and it MIGHT be the last chapter. Please don't pelt me with tomatos. :(****

**I'm still not sure if I should do prom… should I? **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! :D (Oh, how I love summer vacation…)**


	11. Adios, Carly

**ARGGGG. I'm so sorry for not updating, but I have a good excuse! My laptop broke, and I wasn't able to get it fixed for a while. :/ Then we went on vacation, and I just got home a couple days ago. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**Anyways, most of you guys wanted a prom, but some of you thought it'd be too cliché. I kind of agree, prom is really over-used. So it will just be mentioned. :)**

**Now for the last chapter of the iGo To Six Flags installlment. :( Tear tear!**

***They are SENIORS now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I disclaim.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Freddie's POV**

_Knock knock. _

I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and opened the door. Sam stood there with an equally nervous expression that matched mine perfectly.

She held up the letters in her hand. "Did you get them too?"

"Yeah…" I led her into the kitchen, where my mother was pounding mangos with a mallet.

She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Sam. How are you?" It's freaking unbelievable how my mother has come to like Sam… but we have been dating for almost a year now, so she might as well accept it.

Sam waved. "Hi. I'm fine… just nervous." She gestured to the envelopes in her hand.

Mom put down the mango and came over to us. "They're here?" We nodded. "Oh my goodness, open them up!"

"I'm too afraid!" Sam and I protest at the same time.

Mom put her hands on her hips. "Well, you're going to have to open them eventually!"

I sighed and grabbed the envelopes lying on the counter with the other mail. "C'mon, Sam, let's go open them in my room."

"Don't lock the door!" Mom shrieked after us. We rolled our eyes. She _still_ didn't trust us alone in my room.

I shut the door behind me and Sam threw herself in my arms.

"Freddie," Her voice came out muffled since she was pressed against my shirt. "What if we don't go to colleges near each other?"

"Don't say that! We both applied only to schools in Washington State, so we can't be _that _far away."

She nodded a little and pulled away. We sat on my bed and held up our letters.

"Which one should we open first?" She asked nervously, looking back and forth at the two letters in her hand.

"How about University of Seattle?" We both applied here, Sam had managed to keep all of her grades up so far this year, getting no lower than a B. Hopefully the colleges will be able to overlook her horrendous grades from freshman, sophomore, and junior years. However, Sam had to apply with a student loan since her mom still hadn't made enough money for her to go to college, so that could impact her negatively.

We counted to three then ripped open the envelopes. I scanned mine and took a sharp breath. They had put me on the waiting list because I didn't "do enough extra-curricular activities". WHAT THE HELL?

Sam looked up and made a grim face. "Rejected. You?"

"I got put on the waiting list." I sighed.

"What the hell?" Sam cried. "You got straight A's all four years, why would they put you on the freaking waiting list?"

"Apparently because I didn't do enough extra-curricular activities," I huffed.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Those dipthongs don't know what they're talking about! We were all super busy with iCarly, how could they not realize that?" She sighed. "What letters do you have left?"

I looked at the envelopes. "ITT and University of Washington."

"And I have Seattle Community College. I'll open this, and you open University of Washington."

I agreed, and we ripped open the envelopes. I read mine and jumped up.

"I got in!" I shouted.

Sam stood up too. "I got into SCC!" I grabbed her and gave her a kiss of congratulations.

"Well, open your last one!" Sam ordered. I grabbed my last envelope and teared it open. As soon as I read the word "congratulations", I whooped and hugged Sam. Secretly, this was the school that I wanted to get into the most. It was a school based around technology and had the best computer science program in the North West, which I wanted to major in. Sam was still unsure about what she wanted to study, but she's leaning towards psychology so she could be a guidance counselor.

I loosened our hug and looked at Sam's joyous face. I tucked a stray curl behind her ear and whispered, "ITT is in Seattle. So is SCC." Sam's grin expanded and she grabbed my face and kissed me with all her might.

Ten minutes later, when we were done celebrating, we ran to the kitchen to tell mom.

She screamed and hugged us both. "My baby is going to college! Oh, I can't believe it!" All of a sudden she burst out crying and scurried off, probably to call all the relatives. I think mom is relived that we're both staying in Seattle and not leaving her.

We shot across the hall to tell Carly. When we burst into her apartment, she was coming straight at us.

"Oh, guys! I was just gonna come talk to you!"

"Carly, Freddie got into UoW and ITT! And I got into SCC!" Carly squealed and gave us both a big hug.

However, Carly's smile faltered after a minute. "Guys… I applied to University of Seattle and didn't get in. I got into USC." My stomach dropped.

Sam hugged her. "Wow! That's awesome! So where in Washington is it?"

Carly fiddled with her hands. "Um, it's not in Washington. It's in California." Sam's mouth dropped.

"But… but… you're my best friend! What am I gonna do without you?" Carly looked close to tears. "And what about iCarly?"

"Well, maybe I could be there by webcam. Would that work, Freddie?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll have to give you directions about how to set it up."

"And I'll be home for every break so I can visit you guys, Gibby, and Spencer!"

"Wait, where's Gibby going to college? Did you tell him yet?" I asked.

Carly shook her head. "No, Gibby's away with his family for spring break. And he doesn't want to go to college right away, he's gonna take a year off."

Sam grabbed Carly and hugged her again. I joined and wrapped my arms around both of them. Spencer appeared out of nowhere and hugged us all, and even Wazzy came and rubbed all our legs. It looked like Spencer was trying to hold in tears.

"Let's not think about it now," Carly suggested. "We still have the next couple of months together, so why don't we enjoy it?"

Later that night, I sat in bed thinking. Even though Sam and I were both staying in Seattle, it would be hard to see each other since we'd be so busy. Plus, we wouldn't be able to visit each other since freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. Or are they?

I jumped up and ran to my computer. I checked the websites for both of our colleges and smiled. Freshmen are allowed to have cars… and stay off campus. Suddenly a brilliant idea struck me. What if Sam and I rented an apartment together? We both have jobs, hers at the Groovy Smoothie and mine at the Book Worm, so we each had money saved up. I spent the rest of the night searching for apartments near our colleges.

* * *

**August**

"Wow, Sam, you haven't cleaned out your closet in years!" I exclaimed, picking up a shirt that I recognized from years ago.

She shrugged as she tossed out some old cargo pants. We were organizing all her stuff into boxes for the apartment. After much persuading, my mother finally agreed to let me stay in an apartment with Sam as long as there was no "funny business". Even though that I _hoped _there would be funny business, I promised her that there wouldn't be. Sam and I had to read a whole list conditions from her, it was quite embarrassing. Luckily Sam's mom was fine with it.

The apartment that we're renting is perfect. It's only $200 a month, plus it's furnished. It's also only a couple of miles to each of our colleges and Bushwell Plaza, so we can visit my mom and Spencer on a regular basis.

"Yo, Fredifier, should I keep this?" I looked up and saw Sam holding her prom dress. It was the exact shade of her eyes, and hugged her in all the right places.

"Of course! You look beautiful in it! Besides, it's a nice reminder of a great night!"

She threw it in a box and blushed, but I could see a smile tickling her lips. Even if Sam doesn't want to admit it, I know she had an amazing time at prom.

Later that day we drove her stuff over to the apartment with mine, and together we unpacked everything. College doesn't start for another week, but we wanted to be fully moved in by that time.

Around 9:00 we finally finished packing and flopped on the couch. Even though I did most of the work, Sam looked exhausted too.

"Ready to go sleep in our new bed for the first time?" I smiled.

Sam grinned and led the way. God, I love her.

The next day was the day that Carly departed for California. Her flight didn't leave until 5 in the afternoon, so Sam and I went to her apartment early to spend as much time with her as possible. Gibby came as well.

As we sat as before-college students in the iCarly studio for the last time, Carly turned to us.

"You guys should come visit me in Cali sometime this year… we could drive up to L.A., or go to Disneyland or something," Carly offered.

Sam shot up. "YES! I wanna go to Disneyland! I wanna go on the California Screamin' rollercoaster!"

Carly laughed. "Will you and Freddie kiss on that ride too?"

"Probably," I grinned.

* * *

**A/N: IT'S OVER! :( Was that a bad place to end it? **

**I bet that I'll get at least one request to do a sequel to this story, but I don't think I will. I honestly have no ideas left! And no, I won't be showing where they go to Disneyland, since I've never been there myself. **

**I hope this was good enough for an ending… let me know! If it isn't, perhaps I'll write an epilogue or a alternate ending. Tell me if I should!**

**Until next time, my friends. **

**~Lovin'Seddie**


End file.
